


A Chance Encounter

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The two of them walked the short distance to David’s trailer. Max was seconds from knocking when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye; a child. Last time they were here there were no children. She watched as a teenager approached the young boy, the two of them looking over at her and Chloe warily.For some reason they looked familiar, but Max couldn't put her mind on it.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of a bigger story but life got away from me and 2020 happened. So for now its a oneshot.

When the commune came into view Max let out a little sigh of relief. They seemed to be driving for hours on this endless desert road. Nothing in sight except telephone poles and cactus. It was the quintessential Arizona landscape. 

She snapped a few Polaroids during the drive. They came out depicting a calm and peaceful scene. Max would’ve agreed if not for the stifling heat every time the need to leave the rental car arose.

“We could’ve driven Betsy and not this lame rental,” Chloe muttered, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Max laughed. “Chloe it’s a miracle your truck is still running at all. I doubt we would’ve made it from Seattle all the way to Arizona.”

“Hey Caulfield I’ll have you know she’s gotten me -and us- through some pretty deep shit,” Chloe reminded her. “... You’re probably right though. It just feels weird to not be driving betsy, you know?”

The truck was a tough cookie alright. It nearly died after bringing them from the remains of where Arcadia Bay once stood to all the way back to Seattle. However, like Chloe, her truck proved to be super stubborn.

Last time they visited David at Away, Chloe managed to convince Max to take the truck the entire way. Given it’s aging status Max didn’t think it could survive another road trip. Best to let Betsy rest and enjoy what few years she had left.

When they finally exited the car Max was hit by a sudden wave of humidity. She winced, feeling uncomfortable even with a thin t-shirt and shorts on. A glance at Chloe told Max she wasn’t doing any better. Chloe was just more… vocal about it.

“Fuck, I forgot it gets hot as balls here,” Chloe groaned.

Max shot her a sympathetic smile before scanning the area for David. They weren’t supposed to come visit until the next month, but Chloe thought it would be a fun idea to surprise David by showing up earlier than intended. The fact that Max finished up her latest freelance project also played into it.

Chloe’s boss didn’t care when she took off. The owner of the tattoo shop she interned at was a pretty laid back woman. Besides, Chloe was a fantastic worker. It was nice to see Chloe throwing herself in something that she was passionate about.

They both had changed since the storm destroyed Arcadia Bay. It took time, but Max felt she was doing well in the healing process. Of course having Chloe around helped. Max couldn’t have gone on without her.

The two of them walked the short distance to David’s trailer. Max was seconds from knocking when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye; a child. Last time they were here there were no children. She watched as a teenager approached the young boy, the two of them looking over at her and Chloe warily.

For some reason they looked familiar, but Max couldn't put her mind on it.

The boys suddenly rushed inside the trailer belonging to Karen. Max had only been here two other times, but she remembered all the members of the commune. They were all very unique individuals so it was impossible to forget them.

Before Max could question it any further, the door to David’s trailer opened. He emerged, looking a mixture of confused, happy, and anxious to see them. It was a startling combination of emotions.

“Chloe, Max!” David exclaimed. “What are you two doing here? You weren’t supposed to be here for another month.”

Chloe huffed. “We wanted to surprise you, but I’m beginning to think it wasn’t such a good idea…”

She elbowed Chloe gently in the side, causing her to give Max a look which she took in stride.

“David we’re sorry if we caused an inconvience by showing up early,” Max added, hoping David wasn’t too put off by their coming here a month in advance.

“Girls, you know I love it when you come to visit, but a heads up would’ve been nice.”

Max always liked to consider herself a perceptive sort of person. She thought back to their arrival just moments ago and recalled the way those boys headed inside as soon as they noticed them. The reason for their panic was a mystery, but they had to be the reason.

Chloe grinned. “So can we come in now that we have that shit all sorted out? It’s fucking hotter than satan’s balls out here.”

“You always had a way with words kiddo,” David muttered fondly, ushering them inside the thankfully air conditioned trailer.

The trailer looked almost exactly the way Max remembered it. There were a few new pictures and things stuck to the fridge, but other than that David hadn’t changed it much. One of the pictures that had been up there since David moved there was one of him, Joyce, and Chloe back in Arcadia Bay. Max looked away after a minute.

Guilt could be a powerful emotion. Max still struggled with the destruction of her hometown. The only good thing out of it was that Chloe was alive and by her side to this day.

Once they were inside, David excused himself. He told Max and Chloe to make themselves at home while he discussed something with Karen. It was a little odd, but Max didn't say anything as he left.

He came back fifteen minutes later, a nervous expression on his face. It didn't sit well with Max.

"Everything okay, David?" Chloe asked, giving him a once over. "You look like someone spit in your beancurd."

David let out a laugh, which did admittedly break some of the tension. "Nothing like that Chloe. I… just wanted to talk to the two of you for a second. You know we all value our privacy here, right?"

"If this about those two boys you don't have to worry. We won't say anything to anyone." Max had a feeling David was referring to those two boys.

He sighed. "Yeah, they're Karen's boys. They've been through a lot of stuff and only had a chance to breathe after they came here."

"Our lips our sealed," Chloe said. "Aren't they, Max?"

She nodded in agreement.

It wasn't until early the next morning that Max realized why those boys seemed so familiar. She found herself laying in bed, unable to sleep. Max’s mind kept drifting back to the brief interaction they had earlier. When it finally hit her, she let out a soft gasp.

A quick glance at Chloe told Max that her girlfriend was still fast asleep. This wasn’t a surprise because Chloe was not a morning person. So Max did the only thing she could think of. She waited until Chloe finally woke up, which was nearly an hour later.

"Morning Maximus… why are you staring at me like that?"

Max sighed softly. "I figured something out before the sun even came up and really wanted to tell you, but decided the safer option was waiting for you to wake up naturally."

"Good choice," she joked. "So what did you wanna tell me?"

"Remember Karen's boys? Well there's a reason they looked so familiar to me. It's Sean and Daniel Diaz from Seattle."

It took Chloe only a few seconds to catch on. When she realized it, Chloe's eyes widened. "You mean those boys that supposedly killed that cop?"

Max nodded. "Yeah those are the ones."

Back in Washington it was national news, but despite what they said Max never bought it. She'd seen the video a couple times and. None of it made sense. There was something more that wasn't being reported about. Max couldn't put her finger on what it was, but it was something.

"Well shit. No wonder David reacted the way he did to our visit," Chloe muttered.

In the end it didn't matter why those boys were seeking refuge here. Max and Chloe wouldn't tell a soul. The only thing Max hoped was that they found some peace.


End file.
